


Overprotective Royal AU Sleepy Boys Inc.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Overprotective, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy never in his life has been outside due to his crazy royal family.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Charlie Dalgleish & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 332
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue Kinda

Tommy had never seen the outside. It may sound like it was an over exaggeration, but it’s true. He’s never seen the bright green grass or the bright light blue sky in the stories he read that made it sound so majestic and amazing. It made him even more excited to see the outside. The only problem with that was Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. They never let him outside and Tommy suffered being in a palace all the time with his crazy overprotective //fathers// father and two brothers.

Tommy one time through a temper tantrum and screamed at Wilbur because he wanted to go to a ball with them. “Why can’t I go Wil? I’m fucking thirteen! I’m old enough, will you guys let me do something-” Wilbur slapped him hard and looked at Tommy furiously. “Don’t yell at me like that! You can’t go outside ever! And don’t curse at me ever again or you’ll regret it.”  
Tommy looked at Wilbur with hurt and fear in his eyes and breathed heavily. “I’m sorry, Wilbur.” Wilbur scoffed, “It’s fine, just go to your room bubs, we’ve got stuff to get done and we can’t have you ruining them or getting hurt, can we?” Wilbur went over to Tommy and hugged him tightly and soon pulled away. He sent him off.

Tommy sobbed himself to sleep once again. He wanted to be free from this stupid fucking royal stuff. Sick of everything. He wondered what it’d be like to overthrow a kingdom such as the one he’s in. It sparked something in him, rebellion. It was a nice feeling to him. Thinking of the power he’d destroy. Finally being independent from these overprotective freaks. Don’t get Tommy wrong, sometimes Wilbur did listen to him and he was close to Wilbur. However, Techno and Phil just didn’t take him seriously. Wilbur was the same most of the time. Tommy hated it, hated being related to these morons. 

He closed his eyes, smirking, thinking of all the things he would do to destroy his royal status and start a rebellion and overthrow the Antarctic Empire.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dream wants to use Tommy for power and the others do not take kindly to that. Tommy thinks of his family as a bunch of tyrants.

CHAPTER ONE

The day that King Dream entered the palace dismayed Tommy. 

Tommy was sitting on his throne, on the left of him was Wilbur, with Phil having the largest throne. He fidgeted and he quivered as he saw the man himself, King Dream. King Dream shot him a tainted smile which made Tommy instantly look away. Technoblade sighed,

“Dream what'd ya want this time you crazy maniac?” he asked. King Dream smirked and pointed at Tommy.

“I want Tommy.” he blatantly said. Techno stared at King Dream with anger in his eyes, “Yeah no. You ain’t going to take the brat, not if I have any say in this situation.”  
Tommy was absolutely confused, why the fuck did King Dream want him? 

“Yeah, yeah. If you guys don’t give me him, I promise you the Antarctic Empire will burn in shambles. You wouldn’t want that right?” he said tauntingly. Technoblade was getting ready to murder King Dream, sword in his hand pointing at the man. King Dream moved out the way before Technoblade sliced him and grabbed out an axe himself. Technoblade ran towards him and dived in for the attack and knocked the axe out of King Dream’s hand.

“Enough!” Phil yelled.

“Oh the King of the Antarctic Empire, what’s your thought, hm?” King Dream said. Phil looked at him in rage, “I want you to fucking leave, before I have you killed!”

Tommy was silently crying at this stupid situation. Wilbur went over to him and ruffled his hair, grabbing his hand and went out of the throne room as fast as possible. 

“What does Dream want from me?” he asked Wilbur. Wilbur sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know what the green fucker wants.” he answered.

“He just wants to use us for power, by kidnapping you.” Phil said, staring at the duo whilst leaning on the wall, Technoblade was beside him and looked at Tommy worriedly.

Tommy tried to speak but got cut off by Phil. 

“But I won’t let that happen mate. If he lays one finger on you I’ll destroy his entire Kingdom and murder his family and friends.” 

“How can he say that so calmly?!” Tommy thought to himself. Why would they go that far just for him? Why would they, he’s just another person. Why do they go so far for him, it didn’t make any sense to him.

Tommy understood killing King Dream because of the whole drama between the Kingdom of the Dream SMP and the Antarctic Empire but why would they go as far to destroy King Dream’s friends and family? They were people as well and Tommy knew for a fact that they didn’t have a say in what King Dream did or didn’t do for them.

Tommy remembered this one time, which was absolutely appalling, where he and his brothers could’ve been assassinated at a ball held by Phil at their palace. A commoner got into the palace by God knows how and was getting ready to cut Tommy in half when Techno saw what was happening. Needless to say, the commoner was slaughtered in a terrible way. The three of them struck chaos on the village of commoners nearby and had let a famine happen. Tommy of course begged them not to do these horrific things to the commoners, but never did they listen to his words. Tommy called them evil tyrants and they just threw him into his room for a couple of hours, laughing at his words and hugging him tightly.

Tommy knew that commoners were equal to the nobility. The world he lived in was just cruel, unfair to the commoners that were born as “nothing” to the higher-ups. It made him sick to his stomach that he was probably considered a tyrant to people, just like his family, just for being related to them. 

Tommy knew that this would soon change, he believed in himself. But first he’d have to run away. Running away would be practically impossible, since there were guards almost everywhere. Not to mention Technoblade roamed around a lot and almost always appeared close to Tommy. It was weird.

“Running away sounds good right now, huh…” Tommy said out loud. 

“I can help you with that.” a voice said. Tommy looked up and saw Charlie.

“Four-eyes!” Tommy said, excitedly.

“Oh I take offense to that.” he puffed. Charlie was a guard that worked around here. Tommy didn’t know whether to trust Charlie or not. The guards here tell Phil everything. Absolutely everything. But Charlie genuinely seemed serious about helping him run away. “Should I trust him?” Tommy thought to himself.

Maybe the future would prove itself to be exciting...


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this doesn't make sense, it's almost 12 am and i was determined to write this  
> i was super excited to write this chapter.  
> hope you enjoy!

Here Tommy was, in a room with Charlie and two other people. The others were presumably called Jschlatt and Quackity. They were in Tommy’s grand closet. It was a weird place to hide or whatever but Tommy took it.

“Alrighty big guy, we can help you, but first you’re probably gonna have to disguise yourself. And run like fucking crazy.” Jschlatt, the man with the horns, said. Tommy stared at his horns and then stared at him and smiled. “Yeah!” Tommy replied.

Tommy saw Jschlatt and Quackity around, they were just like Charlie. 

“Why do you guys even want to help me in the first place?” Tommy sincerely asked. It made no goddamn sense, especially since the three would be killed right away if the others found out what they were plotting, the Prince’s escape.

“Well a couple years being at this castle or whatever made me realize how miserable you were. And not to mention these fuckers are kinda crazy.” Jschlatt said. Tommy immediately nodded, agreeing with them.

“I wanna escape right away. I just do, I want a life of my own. I want to destroy these tyrants!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Big words coming from a fifteen year old.” Jschlatt said. Tommy grinned. “And?”

“I like you, kid.”

“Let’s do this.”

The three men nodded and smiled. 

The four were wearing exotic outfits that looked stupid. Tommy was wearing a tall black top hat and groucho glasses. His royal gown was obviously gone, and he was wearing a white and red tee with jean shorts. Charlie was wearing sunglasses over his glasses and was wearing a black trenchcoat. Jschlatt was wearing a yellow jumpsuit and a beret. Tommy laughed hard at that. Quackity was matching with Jschlatt and he had on sunglasses that he called “swag glasses.” Tommy had no idea where they got these stupid disguises from, but God were they hilarious. 

They ran up to a wall with stained glass. Jschlatt had a book in his hands that he threw against the glass and it smashed. They heard guards running towards their way,

“Run!” Charlie yelled out. Tommy stared at him and nodded and ran straight out and screamed. He never realized how high above ground the castle was and was terrified that he was going to die, before landing into the soft snow that was layers and layers up. Soon Quackity fell on him. He screamed.

“Get off me! It hurts…” he said. Quackity laughed and grabbed Tommy’s hand. Jschlatt was still up there, holding them off. Charlie grabbed Tommy’s hands and the three ran. They ran to the gate, which took about six minutes max. Tommy was out of breath but with Quackity and Charlie encouraging him not to give up, he was filled with determination. His zeal for independence was great, he would not be dispirited just yet. The guards at the gate yelled at Tommy and it made him flinch. But Jschlatt caught up with them and he grabbed out his glock and the guards and he started having a battle. Why was Jschlatt helping him? Wait- no- Tommy had no time to think this way! He had to get out of here. 

Somehow his top hat was still on his head, which made him laugh hard while running. 

Somehow they got past the gate alive. Well, Tommy of course wouldn’t be killed but the others would. But they got past! That was the only thing that mattered at that moment. They were running because more guards were probably after them. 

“Fucking weirdos.” Tommy thought. In a matter of time, they made it to a village. Tommy stopped for a minute and took in the sight. It was marvelous. He’s never seen such beauty before. The books he read weren’t lying. Tommy started crying tears of joy, “It’s so beautiful.”

Quackity smiled. “Isn’t it wonderful Tommy?”

The four walked into the village, and a boy with brown hair and a green shirt approached them. The boy looked at Tommy and laughed, “That’s not what you wear, surely not! It’s completely hilarious!”

Tommy laughed back, “Oh my god! I forgot about this stupid outfit.”

“Tubbo?” Jschlatt asked. Jschlatt and the boy called Tubbo looked at each other. “Dad?” he said trembling.

“It really is you!” Tubbo smiled, “Didn’t you leave to help us with our bills at the castle or whatever?

“Well about that, it’s a long story big guy, but in the end it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand. “How old are you?” he asked. “I’m fifteen!”

Tommy hung out with Tubbo. It felt nice to have someone. Tommy looked up and wondered, “Did I really stay in there for 15 years?”  
It wasn’t normal, Tommy knew that, but he was so used to being alone that it almost hurt having a friend. Could he really call Tubbo a friend? Even though he only knew him for a couple of hours? Tubbo apparently was Jschlatt’s son, but it was weird. It felt weird how Jschlatt let Tubbo actually be free. The freedom he always wanted. Jschlatt put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and asked him if he wanted anything. Tommy told him no, but he cried. Why did he cry?

Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand, “Come on Tommy let’s play out in this snow!” he exclaimed.

Tommy didn’t want this to end, ever.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are bonding. Oh and Phil, Techno, and Wilbur are very, very angry.

Tommy was laying on something stiff and broad. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure looking outside a window. Tommy noticed that it was almost day or whatever it was called. He immediately felt fear and forgot where he was for a second and then it all came crashing back to him.

“Jschlatt, Charlie, and Quackity broke me out. Tubbo. Tubbo!” Tommy thought. Tommy looked around and saw Tubbo sleeping on the floor next to the makeshift couch bed. Tommy noticed that Tubbo wasn’t using a blanket and decided to grab his blanket and put it over Tubbo and smiled. Tubbo moved around and he overall looked much comfier. 

“You up kid?” Jschlatt asked. Tommy hummed in response. Tommy got up and started roaming around the small little house. It was cozy and for some reason, he liked it better than the castle. Tommy felt a ping of guilt in his chest, he felt guilty for not being appreciative. But how could he, Tommy felt as he was mistreated back there. Tommy shook his head, there was a new him. This new him didn’t take titles, he was just Tommy. If Tommy were to make a title for himself, he would want to be called the warrior that took the tyrants down.

“Hey Tomás, food’s ready.” Quackity said, taking Tommy out of his thoughts. Tommy nodded, a day in and Quackity started calling Tommy by the nickname “Tomás”, Tommy thought it was quite hilarious for some reason.

“Go eat up, I’m gonna wake the others.” Jschlatt said.

Tubbo immediately woke up after Jschlatt nudged him and threw off the blanket. “Food time!” he said in excitement.

“Yeah!” Tommy replied, and the both of them went to go devour the food. 

Tubbo looked at Tommy in a funny way, why was he eating so… Fancily? Eating carefully as not to miss a bite on his plate. Tommy ate a lot, but ate in this weird way with precision. Tubbo just accepted to not question it and ate with two forks, filling up himself quickly.

Once the two boys were done, they decided to go and knit a blanket together. They were laughing and just being kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck is this? You let my child escape from here!” Phil yelled at the poor guards. Phil had a murderous look in his eyes and he was shaking from the anger. The guards didn’t say a single word as Phil began ranting at them.

“Tom ran away, huh?” Wilbur asked. Technoblade just looked at him for a second and then began to reply, “He will be found quickly. I doubt he’ll be gone longer than a week.”

“Good.” Wilbur replied.

Wilbur and Technoblade listened as Phil was yelling in the other room. They were just as pissed as Phil, why the hell would those guards let their baby brother run away? Plus, those three servants were going to be executed on spot if they were found. Nonetheless, if they found Tommy, he was absolutely fucked. It was apparent that he would be found in a couple of days, two at max, from how many people were sent to search for the missing Prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was given a soft sweater by Tubbo. It was white and had a heart knitted into it. It was just amazing. Tommy wanted to make something for Tubbo, so he went out to find flowers for a bracelet, only to find that it was still snowing. Tommy jumped, he heard deep voices yelling and saw guards. Guards of the Antarctic Empire marching through the streets. The terror in Tommy’s eyes was deeper than their voices. He ran inside and screamed.

“Hide, fucking hide!” he yelled to them. The four looked at Tommy strangely. Tommy was crying, “Hide, they’re fucking here! Are you insane, listen to me!”

“Woah, slow down dude.” Charlie said. Tommy could barely breathe as he was panicking. 

“Please, they’re gonna start searching homes! Hide. Please!” Tommy gasped out clutching his chest with fear. The four suddenly knew what Tommy was talking about.

“Oh god. This fuckin’ quickly? Are you serious? Eh I suspected that.” Jschlatt said, and started walking down to one of the trap doors.  
“What are you guys waiting for? Come on.”

They followed him down and Jschlatt quickly shut the trapdoor. The basement was huge. Tommy looked around and saw a basement window, he looked outside it and could see the guards from there. But they couldn’t see him! It was great. Tommy looked down and saw Jschlatt’s dumbbells. Tommy immediately stopped moving as he heard voices above.

The five of them stopped moving, and were breathing heavily. Tommy let out silent tears and tried not to make any noise.

Tommy wondered if this was the end of his independence.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being caught is not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Frozen in fear, Tommy wanted to move. He stood there for so many minutes and he just wanted his muscles to breathe.

The voices above seemed to get louder and the five males just stood there in fear. Tommy heard a loud bomb and everything just blew up leaving a huge hole. 

Tommy is now on the floor, feeling weak and was trying to reach Tubbo. “T-Tubbo.” Tommy called out. Tubbo was passed out and Tommy felt guilty. Tommy looked up and saw many guards surrounding him. Tommy looked up and saw how other houses were craters like this one. Tommy looked to the side and noticed that the guards probably couldn’t spot the rest of his friends. Tommy wouldn’t let them die. He refused to let any more of his friends die at the hands of tyranny. 

Tommy got up and looked at the guards.

“Just take me already…” He said trembling. He didn’t want to go, the freedom was nice. He barely got started on his revolution plans. They were just abandoned as a guard gripped his shoulder tightly. Tommy saw his friends get up, he made eye contact with them, his eyes pleading for them to not move and to stay safe. His friends seemed to get the gist. They got him out, but at what cost? If Charlie, Jschlatt, and Quackity were- No, Tommy refused to think about the horrors. 

The guards definitely listened to his words as they began to drag him out of what was his sanctuary of peace and freedom. The one or two days of freedom was pleasant. Tommy cried, knowing he’d probably never, ever get it ever again. Unless he magically got powers and ran far, far away.

They reached a carriage and he was brought inside only to make eye contact with the man who he desperately wanted to get away from. His brother, Wilbur. His brown eyes were terrifying to say the least. Tommy knew he fucked up big time. He started panicking and tearing up.

“Stop crying, you knew this was bound to happen. Imagine thinking that you could escape that easily. Absolutely foolish.”

Wilbur’s words just struck fear into him. He was right, he was very foolish. He thought he could take them down. The Antarctic Empire. Only a fool would try to do something as impossible as that. Especially someone like Tommy. A revolution would be stopped in a singular millisecond.

Wilbur grabbed his hand and soon hugged him but Tommy could tell Wilbur was still pissed off at this. The carriages moved and Tommy just didn’t say anything, he was too terrified to. He refused to speak about anything.

Wilbur pulled Tommy into his embrace, and softly petted his hair. Tommy trembled with fear and reminisced to his memories with Tubbo, they were short but it was the most joy he had in his entire life of living. Tommy imagined it was Tubbo who was hugging him like Wilbur and Tommy felt his heart warm up. Until he remembered that it really couldn’t be Tubbo and he had to face reality. 

Tommy decided to try to sleep to ease the pain inside of him. His last thought was, “Wait Wilbur, he- Why was he here, what if I was somewhere else.” He blacked out in Wilbur’s embrace, unready to face what was coming for him.

Wilbur shook Tommy and his eyes slowly opened. Tommy’s memories began flowing back as he struggled against Wilbur’s grip on his hand. Wilbur dragged him out of the carriage and he got back to the place he dreaded the most. He panicked on how he eventually would have to talk to Phil face-to-face. 

They eventually made it up the castle and Tommy recognized the all-so familiar entrance that led to the throne room. Tommy shuddered and held Wilbur’s hand tightly out of fear. “This wouldn’t have ever happened if you haven’t left, bubs.” Wilbur said. Tommy forced himself not to cry. 

They entered the throne room where Technoblade was sitting in his throne, next to Phil. Tommy refused to look up, Tommy gripped his sweater then Tubbo made him and bit his lip.

“Tommy. You’re in a lot of trouble, you know that?” Phil said. Tommy kept his head low. “Yes father.” Tommy softly said, trembling with fear.  
“Anyways… Techno, Wilbur, you know where to bring him.” Phil said. Tommy was grabbed by both of them, and they led him into an area where he really hasn’t been. Oh god, it was-

“Stop!” Tommy yelled, he didn’t want to be in the dungeon. Tommy cried. They’ve never gone this far, if they locked him up somewhere it’d be in his peaceful tower. 

“Well maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t ran away!” Techno angrily said. 

They locked him inside of the dungeon cell, which made Tommy terrified. It was scary as hell down there and Tommy sobbed. He should’ve been grateful those times where they locked him inside of a tower. At least they weren’t that cruel as he had a warm blanket and a bed down here, which he curled up in. Tommy thought back to those peaceful one or two day memories with his actual friends. Friends he considered his actual family. He soon fell asleep in this lone cell, wishing that he was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy woke up once he heard a voice telling him to. He looked up and saw from the bars Wilbur who was holding a plate of food in his hands. Wilbur opened up the cell and handed him it.

“Don’t even think about escaping from here.” he said. Tommy breathed in heavily at the tone of his voice and nodded. Tommy saw a table to sit at so he could eat his food there. Wilbur walked in and closed the cell door behind him and hugged Tommy from behind. Tommy just sat there quietly, holding the fork in his left hand getting ready to take a bite of his food. 

Wilbur finally let go of him and Tommy took the bite. 

Wilbur soon left the cell and locked it leaving Tommy alone in the terrifying dark. It was hard to see and he didn’t even want to see in the first place, terrified of what was down here. It smelled terrible as hell and he didn’t want his eyes to perceive the terrible things down here. He went back to his bed and just sat up and closed his eyes, and left himself to his thoughts.

He prayed that he wouldn’t be down here forever.


End file.
